date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Daedalus
Project Daedalus is a black box high performance CR-Unit development project started by Max Herman and designed by Alex Herman. The project was co-created by Asgard and Dellingr secretly by SEARI. With the war between Asgard, DEM, Anaheim and Quat started raging heavier and Asgard’s interests in Africa and global influence started to face bigger risk, there was a need for better CR-Units. Like all CR-Unit that is extremely fast and used in extremely high altitude, the CR-Unit of Project Daedalus needed a sealed and armoured wiring G suit to prevent the Wizard piloting it getting killed by the G force. Project Daedalus also aims to make its CR-Unit less bulky than the existing air-superiority mass produced CR-Unit. Max Herman, one of the leaders of Ratatoskr was a pragmatic person. After realizing the truth behind the Spirit, he started to view the Spirits as a potential threat to humanity as a whole. He also believed that there would be a need to exterminate a Spirit should sealing fail. A view not shared to Woodman as he would not receive it well. Max was determined to push the project forward but exercised many caution to prevent Woodman to find out the truth behind the project. Max was eventually being influenced through his desire of revenge against Woodman, and reluctantly leaked Project Daedalus to the splinter faction and its secret think tank, Spirits Engagement Armaments Research Institute (SEARI). While Alex Herman designed many of the CR-Units and its weapons of the project, only 3 of CR-Units’ design were completed and many more remain partial design or just pure concept design which had never been simulated. Most of the weapons were all rough designs that was not even given proper concept design yet. Before further progress on the design can be made by Alex Herman, he was given to SEARI for Project Perfect Soldier. The black box project’s existence was then discovered by Woodman and revealed to him by Alex Herman. However all the data of the project were given to SEARI by the time of discovery no further development on the projects were found in Asgard’s systems. Alex did not make any more designs in his disappearance of 2 years. SEARI would be successful in obtaining the prototypes for the CR-Units through Dellingr from Asgard Electronics. Project Daedalus would be used as a base for SEARI’s in house CR-Unit project, the Project Icarus. AX-01 Alpha CR-Unit Alpha is a conceptual CR-Unit that fully designed by Alex Herman. It was built to test the actual rigidity and responsiveness of the new efficient frame. Alpha was meant to be extremely fast, responsive and agile. Alpha is noted to be smaller and lighter than the existing AE-14 Hawk even when the latter is completely unmounted of any weapons. Alpha is completely unarmed as Alex designed it to test the new frame and felt mounting the kinetic weapons would be meaningless as future designs would be changing all weaponry to direct-energy weapons. Also, technical limitation in the form of a 1000kW reactor was insufficient to power the direct-energy weapons. Only two prototype was built for Alpha and one of them obtained by SEARI. Alpha’s new frame design would serve as a future concept for other customized CR-Unit of Asgard, and SEARI would use Alpha to rework on the designs of Beta and Gamma. AX-02 Beta CR-Unit Beta is a conceptual CR-Unit that was partially designed by Alex Herman. Beta was designed to tests on directed energy weapons, and was armed with a pair of plasma cannons, Realizer and systems. Alex Herman incorporated a powerful 8000kW reactor into the design to power the weapons. SEARI found out that the Alex had scrapped the design to its current state as the simulation showed that Alpha’s frame would be unable to cool the reactor. The cooling systems in place to accommodate the frame was unable to cool the weapons, resulting a catastrophic destruction of the CR-Unit in the simulation. SEARI had to redesign and recreated a new frame based on the working concept of Alpha’s frame, created an all new and more efficient cooling systems to cool the direct energy weapons and the reactor. The heat are directed onto various heat sink placed throughout the frame which armours open up to cool it. The resultant redesign was noted to be slightly smaller than Hawk. It passed simulation’s tests and was built to test in real scenarios, the goal of responsiveness was not compromised. Beta’s data would be used to design on the powerful AX-04 Delta and AX-08 Theta. AX-03 Gamma CR-Unit Gamma is a conceptual CR-Unit that was partially designed by Alex Herman. Gamma was designed to tests on modularity for the weapons. SEARI theorized that Gamma was left as a concept design because Alex faced a bottleneck to the design of Beta where it was unable to cool the reactor. Also Alex had not completely designed the weapons for CR-Units. SEARI used Beta’s design as the base and made modifications to the fixed weapon points, SEARI then designed new power delivery system to allow weapons to be powered properly. The result is that Gamma being able to use various weapons such as plasma cannons, plasma sabers, missile launchers all in conjunction. Gamma’s data would be used to design on Asgard’s new AE-24 Omega as its mass production CR-Unit. AX-04 Delta CR-Unit Delta is a conceptual CR-Unit that was partially designed by Alex Herman. Delta designated as the milestone 1 of the Project Daedalus where it must be able to achieve near human like range of motion. SEARI believed that Alex did not managed to complete the design because of the bottleneck at Beta. Delta is to be able to power direct-energy weapons and wield a pair of modular weapons. SEARI correctly interpreted that Alex wanted Delta to be a close quarter combat focused unit as he had given it the transformable sword plasma rifle. Delta’s swords were covered in a crystalline material which can condense the raw energy from the reactor, making its cutting power nearly unmatched. SEARI also added wing binder and tail stabilator systems for balancing and taming the absurd controls of the CR-Unit at high speed. Which successfully downsized the CR-Unit further. Delta’s simulation results were stellar and was further built in small numbers, subsequently given to various Wizard Squadrons of Dellingr. It was then used by various Wizards who favours swift close quarter combat and highly coveted by Wizards who believed they can handle the CR-Unit. One of the notable Wizards to pilot Delta is Nicholas Klinge of Gold Squadron. SEARI would add the binder and stabilator systems onto the space use AX-07 Eta and the atmospheric use AX-08 Theta. AX-05 Epsilon CR-Unit Epsilon is a concept design created by Alex Herman to test on nuclear propulsion system. The general idea is to use controlled and directed nuclear explosion to propel a CR-Unit, the goal would be achieving an extremely fast CR-Unit which will be faster than Alpha, and able to travel very long distance in a much shorter time. But complications to the propulsion system and the simulation results proved it to be an absolutely failure. SEARI found out the designs has a note which indicated that Alex gave up all hopes of realizing Epsilon as it was just not feasible, the said system would be extremely difficult to control. SEARI tried to make Epsilon work by redesigning the whole frame, however the resulting system was too bulky and lack the agility needed. SEARI also given up of realizing Epsilon, however noted that the system might be feasible to use in space exploration. Epsilon was never built and served as an idea for SEARI’s in house Project Icarus. AX-06 Zeta CR-Unit Zeta is a conceptual CR-Unit designed by Alex Herman to test on the feasibility of transformable CR-Unit frame. Zeta’s weapons were integrated and placements were able to shift. Alex Herman planned it to be a high speed assault use CR-Unit. Zeta is able to transform into something resembles a fighter jet. The transformed CR-Unit shifts and affixes the weapons to the front and allow the user to fly extremely fast and have reasonable way to engage the enemies if it is flying at a single straight line direction. When in battle mode, Zeta is able to transform back to its original form and the weapons would be at arms reach for the Wizards. Zeta’s simulation results were positive, Asgard built one prototype and deemed the transformation system is too complex to be mass produced. However both Asgard and SEARI took note that the weapons’ shifting mechanisms is something that should be carried over to future designs. Zeta’s data would be used to create AX-08 Theta and AE-24 Omega. AX-07 Eta CR-Unit Eta is a CR-Unit designed by Alex Herman for space use. Unlike the high speed atmospheric exclusive CR-Units of Daedalus series, Eta is significantly less bulkier. Eta however lacks any atmospheric capabilities, it requires the support of a carrier or a booster to leave the atmosphere. When designing the CR-Unit, Alex had significant consideration to achieve the agility and range of motion better than in atmosphere. To stabilize the CR-Unit’s movement in zero G of space, Alex incorporated many micro thrusters around the CR-Unit, and designed it to be a full exoskeletal type CR-Unit like the contemporary sub-hypersonic CR-Units of various companies. SEARI do not know why did Alex created Eta as it is utterly unusable in atmosphere, Delta is superior in all aspect in atmosphere. However, they interpreted Alex’s intention was to have a future system that is usable in space. SEARI also added a modified wing binders and tail stabilator found on Delta to make it easier to control. Eta’s simulation result is stellar and worked as expected. However Alex’s design was unable to incorporate a more powerful reactor to power weapons. So SEARI made significant structural modification while adhered to the original design as close as possible, and they are successful. Dellingr was able to convince Asgard to build one prototype and managed to test one in space. While it was successful, complications in retrieving the unit made Asgard to send the unit towards the sun. Eta would be produced in very limited numbers with plans to mass produce when the need arises for space. AX-08 Theta CR-Unit Theta is the final CR-Unit designed by Alex Herman. Theta was partially designed due to the reactor limitation faced at Beta. Theta is the most heavily armed CR-Unit of the whole series. Alex gave it two twin barrel plasma cannons, a pair of 6 tube missile launchers, and a powerful central mega particle cannon. On paper the twin barrel plasma cannons and the mega particle cannon can do significant damage even to targets protected by territory. The mechanisms found on Zeta was carried over for the heavier weapons. Despite heavily armed, Theta was still agile enough to be able to keep up with Delta and Zeta at mid-range engagements in simulations. Due to how heavily armed the CR-Unit is, complex sensors and targeting systems have to be incorporated. This is solved by incorporating an auxiliary weapon control system onto the helmet of the wiring suit. Theta’s simulation results were stellar and Asgard built them in small numbers, subsequently given to various Wizard Squadrons of Dellingr. Theta is not very popular with the Wizards as they deemed it lacks the finesse of Delta. However they would not deny its firepower and would use in missions where they need to destroy targets, and several users of Theta had also managed to perform well in dogfighting situations against other Wizards. One of the notable Wizards to use Theta is none other than Alex Herman himself. Dellingr with the help of SEARI also worked together with Asgard to incorporate elements of Theta into AE-24 Omega AE-24 Omega CR-Unit Omega is the culmination of the Project Daedalus. Omega is an air superiority CR-Unit, its modularity made it suited for many missions by just changing the weapons loadout. Many complex mechanisms found in the AX prototypes were simplified for mass production. Many Wizards would customize the loadout of Omega to suit their style of combat, from close quarters, general purpose to all out heavy-assault use. Omega is a significant upgrade to AE-14 Hawk, Dellingr would be able to fight better and even dominate against other forces until better strategies were developed against them and better CR-Unit being developed. Trivia * Project Daedalus CR-Units break the norm of Asgard's naming scheme. As opposed to Norse Mythology, they are all named along the Greek alphabets. Category:Tech